


Science, Interrupted

by ShutUpandPull



Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, Engagement, F/M, Season 5 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpandPull/pseuds/ShutUpandPull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Kate share their engagement news with Martha in awkward fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science, Interrupted

The two champagne flutes sat neglected on the coffee table in front of them, victims of the unstoppable magnetic force of their freshly betrothed bodies. They’d each managed but a brief taste of the celebratory bubbles before their mouths collided, once again, in a harmony of blissful sighs that invaded the afternoon silence of his loft.

His mother was nowhere to be found, not unusual for a woman of such energy and spontaneity, and they were both eager to share the news with her - Rick especially. It was her words, after all, filled with honesty and reason, which were instrumental in ushering him to this place - this new place, this new and most wonderful place.

“So, does it feel different?” Rick said, his forehead pressed lightly against hers, their mouths in brief repose.

Kate pulled back from him with curiosity and confusion, her lips still glistening from their contact. “Does what feel different?”

“Kissing your _fiancé_ , Richard Castle,” he answered with an audible grin. Just saying the word elated him.  “Is it better than kissing your _boyfriend_ , Richard Castle?”

“Ahhh,” Kate chuckled as she adjusted her position, a move designed to facilitate what was to follow.  “Well, fiancé Richard Castle, I suppose since this engagement is only a couple of hours old, I’m going to need more data to support a conclusion either way.” Her right leg slid slowly across his lap and she eased down onto his thighs, her arms outstretched above his shoulders with a grip on the back of the couch behind him. “I assume you’ll be a willing participant in further study?” she teased coquettishly, her subsequent shift forward both welcomed and absorbed by his body.

“Ye--yes,” Rick stammered. “You know me. When science calls, I always answer.”

“Good,” she purred with charged contentment. “I’m very glad to hear that.”

“Yes, and you know,” he babbled on, her lips now close enough to feel the breath of his words, “I really should be recognized for my selfless devotion to the betterment of science.”

Kate rolled her eyes, though Rick was too lost in his own narcissism to notice, his ego’s timing impeccable, as always. “You mean like dropping stuff into dry ice or experimenting with inedible food combinations? Is it those kinds of important scientific contributions you’d like to be commended for, Castle?”

He looked at her with feigned offense. “Well, meeeeeow, soon-to-be Federal Agent Beckett.” His hands moved to her hips and he squeezed at them playfully. “It’s a damn good thing you’ve agreed to be with me forever. Clearly it’s going to take quite some time for me to help refine that palate of yours. The Smorelet will be a household name one day, just you wait and see.”

“Can you be done talking now?” Kate huffed with a strategic and effective lick of her lips. 

“Oh, you really don’t play fair,” Rick growled before his mouth melted with hers. 

**xxxx**

Martha’s key in the front door some time later went unnoticed by both of them. They were horizontal by then, wrapped thoroughly around each other, short a few items of clothing deemed superfluous.  “Honestly, you two,” she interrupted in a most motherly tone. “You’d think between the man who owns the place and an NYPD detective, they’d be able to put their heads together and find the bedroom.”

Their bodies jolted upright - caught. Rick fumbled for Kate’s tee which hung precariously from the couch’s arm and tossed it at her, her face its inadvertent point of contact. “Castle,” she snarled from beneath the thin cotton as she pulled it over her head.

He giggled an apology. He couldn’t help it. She looked adorable and aside from the unhooked button of his pants, he still appeared reasonably respectable - perhaps not for company but certainly for Martha.  “Mother, it’s lovely to see you, as always.” He glanced at Kate whose shirt was now on but inside out. He didn’t have the heart to break the news. “We, uh, we were just--”

“Hush, my boy. I may be an old dame but my eyes still work just fine, thank you very much. I know what you were _just_. And, Katherine, hello to you. Aside from your shirt being on inside out, you look well,” she smirked. Kate could only drop her head in embarrassment.

Martha looked around, took note of the clothing that remained as yet unclaimed and the nearly full flutes of champagne on the table. “Well, well, bubbly in the middle of the afternoon, discarded clothing about the floor, and my son with a goofy grin on his face. Are we celebrating something, you two? Put a big case to bed, did you?” she teased with a wink.

Rick leaned back into the sofa cushions and took Kate’s hand in his. She still had no idea what to say.  He turned towards her and she reciprocated, and when their eyes met, she nodded, knowing exactly what he wanted without him saying a word. “Actually, Mother, we are celebrating because my partner, here, has agreed to be my partner for life.” He tucked his fingers between hers and leaned in to brush his lips against her cheek.

“You’re getting married?” Martha shrieked, consumed with joy. “Well, it’s about damn time, Richard.”

“Thank you, Mother. I think.”

Martha danced towards them, her arms thrown wide open in unsurprisingly dramatic fashion. “Now get over here and give me a hug.” She held them both, separately and then together, her happiness genuine and abundant. The three shared a toast, the champagne warm but still agreeable, and then Martha excused herself, leaving the pair to continue where they’d left off. “Oh, before I go, dears, do I need to show you two where the bedroom is or can you manage find it on your own?”

“Very funny, Mother. Clearly I must get my incredible wit from my father,” Rick quipped.

“Pffff,” was all they heard as she continued on her way. 

Kate stepped into his body, her arms wrapped around his waist and her hands clasped against his back.  “You’re really lucky to have her, Castle” she said. “She loves you very much.”

“I know. I am lucky to have her. And I’m very lucky to have you.” She smiled and he pulled her in for a brief but charged kiss. 

“That’s very sweet, Castle,” Kate cooed.

“Yeah, I mean, without you and your detective toys, I might never find the bedroom.”

 

 

 


End file.
